Pit of Fears
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Sam and Ruby get into a bit of trouble and Sam learns alot about his Demon friend. Chapter two up its called Clowns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is a Random one shot that I thought of last night when I could not sleep. It's what I thought Ruby's greatest Fear would be. **

_"This day could not get any worse" _ Sam thought.

Sam and Dean went on a hunt. Once again It was witches. But this Witch was crazy and Dean had the bright idea to spilt up, to cover more ground. Thats when Sam ran into Ruby. She followed him around saying how stupid this hunt was and it was a waste of valuble time that could be used to look for Lilith and thats when it happened the floor of the basement Sam was checking out caved in leaveing Sam and Ruby fiffteen feet under ground.

They both landed with a **_thud!_** Sam and Ruby looked up to see the crazed women looking down at them. "You said I was a waste of you time. But I guess I was more clever then you though. Now to find Dean, he wont stand me up this time"

Ruby sighed and whiped some dirt off of her. "One of your brothers one-night-stands?" She asked

Sam nodded his head. "I get the feeling she is" he said while geting dirt out of his hair. "I need a hair cut" He mumbled

"No you don't I like you hair like that makes you look sexy" Ruby said. She suddenly looked up relizeing what just came out of her mouth.

Sam smiled triumphly. "You think it makes me look sexy? Maybe I'll keep it as it is" He said

Ruby regained he senses "This is no time to be talking about hair Sam we have to find away out of this mess"

But that did not stop Sam. "Is there anything else you like about me" He asked slyly.

Ruby was now getting pissed. "Sam stop useing your down stairs brain and use the upstairs one! God I thought Dean was the one with the-oh Shit" she said in a scared voice and practilly jumping into Sam.

"What?" Sam asked trying to avoid the pain that Ruby's nails where causeing him.

Thats when he saw it a nest of spiders dozens and dozens of little eggs and a whole bunch of spiders. Sam choked back a laugh when he relized that the Demon who acted like she didn't have a fear in the world was afried of spiders.

"Thats what your afried of Spiders" Sam asked Ruby who was clinging to him "Wow Ruby I would have never thought that this was your greatest fear"

Ruby got closer to Sam holding on to him tightly. "Well at least I'm not scared of Clowns. What are they gonna do to you Sam beat you with a ballon animal at least my fear is logical, people die from spider bites!"

Sam looked down at her "Well Clowns kill. Did you ever see 'IT' and me and Dean did a case with a killer Clown so yeah they kill."

Ruby burried her face in Sam's chest takeing in his sent and Sam takeing in her own. "Is that Jasmine?" He asked her

"What?" She asked him. "Sam really kill the damn spiders" She said.

"With what?" He asked her

"The gun you have" She said

"Ruby I am not shooting spiders" Sam said

"SAMMY" Someone yelled

Sam looked at Ruby. "I think thats Dean he told her"

"Well no shit" Ruby said

"Dean, where down here" Sam yelled

Dean looked down and laughed. "What the hell are you guys doin' down there!"

"Dean just get a damn rope" Ruby yelled.

Once Sam and Ruby where out Dean told them that he told the women to wait at the motel and he'd be there later then he told them that he was ditching her again.

Sam sighed and looked at Ruby. "Well Ruby I guess we'll talk to you later" He said

Ruby smiled "Yeah I guess"

Once sam and dean where at the motel Dean asked "So what did you and the Demon do down there?"

"Nothing, we just learned alot more about each other" Sam said

**Well what do you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay heres chapter two of pit of fears its a two shot now so this is the last one

**Clowns**

Dean only had 3 months left in his deal and where did he want to go. A carnavil! Sam groaned in anger. He HATES those things cause of those stupid Clowns. They pulled up to the parking lot and Dean smiled at his brother.

"Come on Sammy we deserve this and I'm gettin' me some cotton candy" He said getting out of the car.

"Dean you can get that _any where_!" Sam said

"Yeah I know honestly I really wanted to see you freak out again, and don't you recgonize this place?" Dean asked

Sam looked around. "No"

"Its that carnavil that had the killer clown, remember" Dean asked

Sam sighed how could he forget.

"Anyways I'm gonna find the cotten candy stand. Heres some money go nuts" Dean said as he handed Sam some money.

Sam sighed again. Dean was not takeing this seriously

Sam was walking around for 5 minutes when a familer voice stopped him.

"Hey Sammy"

He turned around and saw Ruby standing next to a Clown.

"Oh geeze" Sam said Jumping backwards

"Meet Bozo the clown, we are planing to get married have lots and lots of clown babies and live in a circus tent" Ruby said

Sam looked at her. "Your kiding right?"

"No Sam its always been my dream to marry a clown...Yes I'm jokeing I told bozo here that you where scared of clowns and he said he'll help you with your fear" Ruby said

The Clown smiled and Sam cringed. "Thanks really I'm good" He grabed Ruby's arm. "Lets go" he said

"Thats not Funny, did I give you a hard time when I found out you where scared of spiders?" Sam asked

Ruby glared "Yes you did" She looked up and saw a ferris wheel. "I have never been on one of those come on lets go."

"Ruby I'm not going on that thing!" Sam said.

"Fine then stay on the ground with the clowns then" She said walking over to the ride

Sam looked around and saw all of the clowns. "Ruby wait!"

Ruby stoped and turned around "come on" She said

They got into the cart of the ferris wheel and the man pulled down the bar and the ride began.

"So you have never been on a ferris wheel before?" Sam asked

"Sam, I come from the 14th century they where not invented then" Ruby reminded him

"Right" Sam said

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked him

Sam looked at her "Yeah sure shoot"

"Why are you so scared of clowns?" Ruby asked

"Why are you so scared of spiders?" Sam asked

"Hey I asked first!" Ruby said

"Fine, Well when I was 4 my dad took Dean and me to the circus for my birthday. I was so happy cause this was my first time going to the circus. Then the clowns came out. I was okay at first but then they came out of like that little car 15 clowns came out of that car Ruby 15! Then they started to get to close like right in my face I busted out crying and my dad punched the clown in the face then we where kicked out" Sam said

Ruby tried to contain her laughter but she couldn't. "John puched out a clown!?" She said laughing.

Sam nodded "yep thats my dad for you"

Ruby laughed alittle bit more

"So why are you scared of spiders?" Sam asked

"No reason, They just freak me out" She said simply

"Oh okay" Sam said with a laugh

Once they where at the top Ruby did a very dareing move, she reached over and kissed him lightly and quikly. Sam looked at and smiled

"Sam I'm sorry I-" She was cut off by Sam's lips on hers.

He kissed her deeply and the ride ended. They broke apart.

"You wanna go around again?" Sam asked her.

"Do you need me to answer that" She said before kissing him again

The man running the ride looked at them and sighed he pulled the lever again. "Great another sex crazed couple" He said to himself

Dean came over and stood next to the guy. "Well that guys gettin lucky tonight" he said.

The man nodded.

"Hold on wait thats my brother and is that Ruby?! What the hell is he doin', I'm haveing a talk with him!" Dean said. "God Damn demon makeing out with my brother" Dean said to himself


End file.
